contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia
(pronounced "Lusha"), also known as Bionoid LCR and later under the pseudonym of Pheromone Contra, is a character in the Contra series. She is a female bionoid super soldier created by using alien DNA. She first appeared as Bill Rizer's partner in Contra: Shattered Soldier and is later fought as a boss in Neo Contra. She was designed by Yohei Kiyohara. Background A bionoid created to be the ultimate soldier. Demented genius, Dr. Geo Mandrake, originally planned to use alien DNA to create androids for his own nefarious plans. However, he inadvertently thwarted his own plans. The military then appropriated the concepts and completed Lucia. There were some parts of the research that could not be duplicated, thus mass productions of the model cannot be done currently. She has been assigned as Bill's partner as well as his watchdog.Lucia's profile from the Contra: Shattered Soldier instruction booklet, page 6. Appearances ''Contra: Shattered Soldier Lucia is a playable character right from the beginning in this game. She is Bill Rizer partner, who was declared of being guilty of killing 80% of Earth's population and the murder of his previous partner, Lance Bean. Neo Contra Taking the alias of "'Pheromone Contra'", Lucia appears in this game as an antagonist and one of the main stage bosses. She is one of "The Four Hell Warriors of Neo Contra", a group conformed by four leaders that rule with abilities far beyond those of their subordinates. When she is introduced, she is seen wearing what appears to be a portable life support system that connects several tubes along various parts of her body, and also fashions a helmet which covers her entire face. She starts by taunting Bill, hinting they have met in the past, and then removes her helmet, revealing her true identity to Bill's surprise, and then proceeds to attack them. Lucia is ultimately defeated by the two heroes and dies without telling Bill the true nature of Project C. Strategy '''Ironman No. 48 / Pheromone Contra' Pheromone Contra is arguably the hardest boss of the first four stages and will require you to dodge more than you have with any of the previous mission-end enemies, making her the most dangerous threat to your S rank yet. The giant 'Zone of the Enders'-style mecha in the background is essentially indestructible and only has a standard mortar attack. Its true purpose is to supercharge Lucia with one of two types of elements. When bestowed with fire Lucia slams into the middle of the arena emitting a huge circle of flame outwards. She will then either spin a large ring of fire along the ground at you, like a yo-yo or send three sparks after you, which chase you along the ground. If given ice she will initially charge at you, along with four decoys of her. All five of them look exactly alike and any of them could be the real Lucia. The good news is the images disappear right after she lands. Once the images are gone she will either continue to charge at you or stand still and kick several energy balls at you. You can tell when Lucia is about to be recharged by the mecha because she will return to the middle of the platform and super jump. If you see a red fireball come from the mecha move to the edge of the platform because a wave of fire is coming. Here two red attacks can be avoided by simply keeping your distance and continually moving. Should the mecha emit a blue energy ball stand still until you see the images dive at you. Chances are they will miss, but if one is about to collide with you, move a short distance to the side. Once she stops line up your shot with the real one, but keep your distance. Her blue attacks are much harder to avoid if you are close to her. The mortar fire from the mecha comes infrequently and you can see the crosshairs where it will hit, so just avoid it like you always do. Lucia is the only one that can be hit, so just ignore the mecha. The best time to hit her is right after she gets re-energized by the mecha because she pauses for a second after she hits the ground again. Heavy weapons are your best bet as usual, though slow ones can be hard to use since she moves quickly. At the very beginning of the fight she walks slowly towards the center before attacking. Use this opportunity to hit her several times. The Katana can be useful, however it will still take numerous hits with it to defeat her. After she hits the ground run up to her and hit her once or twice, then get away from her. No matter what attack she uses, if you are next to her you will almost definitely get killed. ''Contra 4 Lucia is one of several unlockable characters in ''Contra 4, being just a bonus feature and having no actual involvement on the game's storyline. Gallery Lucia contra ss.png|'Lucia', as illustrated by Ashley Wood. Lucia ostcover.png|'Lucia' graces the cover of the Shattered Soldier soundtrack. Lucia ostliner.png|'Lucias artwork from the tray liner of the ''Shattered Soldier soundtrack. Lucia ostinside.png|'Lucias artwork from the ''Shattered Soldier soundtrack, along with images from Contra: The Comic Pheromonecontra design.png|'Pheromone Contras character design from ''Neo Contra. Lucia - Contra 4 - 01.png|'Lucias artwork from ''Contra 4. Trivia *The Contra: Shattered Soldier instruction booklet states Lucia to be a cyborg (an organic being with cybernetic implants), although in the game she is referred to as a bionoid (an android —robot resembling a human— with biological parts). Due to the way she was conceived, by using alien DNA to create her in a laboratory, and with no mention of a real female human body being used in the process, it is more feasible that Lucia is in fact a bionoid. She is categorized as both in this wiki. See also *Lucia Zero *''Neo Contra'' (script) References Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Contra 4 characters Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:Neo Contra characters Category:Shattered Soldier characters